


An Alternative Security Blanket

by Dach



Series: The Chronicles of Johnlock (Alluded to or Otherwise Depicted) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alluded Johnlock, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Every sense of the word cuddles, Fluff, Gen, He's freaking gaping in shock, Johnlock - Freeform, Just an excuse to write cuddles, Lestrade is shocked, M/M, Oh look at the Johnlock, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Cuddling, Security Blanket, Sherlock is prissy, Stupid security blankets, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dach/pseuds/Dach
Summary: “Sherlock, for god’s sake, you were almost killed in there! Wear a bloody security blanket!”“As I have told you multiple times before,” said Sherlock haughtily. “No!”Lestrade and Sherlock locked gazes, both glaring heatedly despite the bustle of the police around them. Finally, Lestrade’s glower conceded. “At least find some sort of substitute, if you’re going to be so stubborn.”Sherlock smiled, shifting slightly on the back-step of the ambulance. “Very well. JOHN!”





	

Lestrade frowned, crossing his arms and tapping his foot as if awaiting Sherlock’s relent. The consulting detective’s eyes narrowed and he huffed.

“I am not wearing one of your godawful  _ things _ !”

“Tell me why?”

Sherlock stared at the investigator as if he were insane. “The gaudy orange could give any man a headache! And it stinks of disinfectant, and it’s not heavy enough, yet too light, and the tag is itchy, and it’s too small, and it’s-”

“Argh!” Lestrade’s hands dropped to his sides, then rose to pull at his hair in annoyance. “Sherlock, for god’s sake, you were almost killed in there! Wear a bloody security blanket!”

“As I have told you multiple times before,” said Sherlock, rather haughtily. “No!”

Lestrade and Sherlock locked gazes, both glaring heatedly, despite the bustle of the police around them. Finally, Lestrade’s glower conceded. “At least find some sort of substitute, if you’re going to be so stubborn.”

Sherlock smiled, shifting slightly on the back-step of the ambulance. “Very well. JOHN!”

Brow furrowed, Detective-Investigator Lestrade turned to look at John Watson, who had been detailing the murder report to an agent. Upon hearing his name called, the shorter man had glanced over.

“Yes, Sherlock?”

“Come here at once.”

John filled his cheeks with air, blowing it out of his mouth in annoyance, but complied nonetheless. Now, he stood directly in front of the consulting detective, his hands on his hips. “ _ Yes, _ Sherlock?”

Without any explanation other than the words: “Security blanket, two minutes”, Sherlock grabbed the other man’s hand, pulling him onto the lap. A rather undignified yelp escaped John.

“Sherlock!”

“Yes?” asked the other man, as he spun John in his lap. After some careful re-arranging, the veteran sat so that he was facing Sherlock, legs crossed behind the consulting detective’s back, and arms slung over his shoulders. John huffed, not complaining further as he buried his face in the nape of the taller man’s neck.

They sat in utter silence until a small phone timer Sherlock had preset god-knows-when beeped. It announced the elapsing of two minutes.

John got to his feet and departed towards the mass of agents, leaving with only a brief: “See you at the flat”. Sherlock smiled slightly and shifted his gaze to Lestrade.

“Satisfied?”

The D.I. could do nothing more than nod mutely, still unable to cease his gaping.


End file.
